—Mientras leo
by Ali Rohan
Summary: Después la ruptura con su novio, Himawari a decidido que solo estará disponible para chicos ficticios, ellos nunca la hacen sufrir, y siempre están para ella cuando los necesita, pero su amiga Chouchou no piensa igual, ella sabe que tiene que seguir con su vida, ahora Himawari tiene que darse cuenta que también puede escribir su propia historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:** Shikadai Nara  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

Historia de regalo para Simi, por el apoyo que me ha brindado en "Después de ti".

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 1. Jamie Fraser.**_

-Estoy enamorada. -fue la noticia con que recibí a mi compañera de trabajo, ella se limitó a verme y bajar sus hombros con cansancio, mientras llevaba su bolso al casillero y se ponía la playera de la tienda. Yo estaba impaciente, tenía tantas ganas de contarle sobre "Él", quería describirle la forma que obtenía su barbilla al sonreír, como se coloreaban sus orejas cuando se sentía nervioso, la manera compulsiva de golpear dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha al sentirse intimidado, quería que ella conociera el color exacto de su cabello; como un campo de trigo al amanecer bañado por los aun medio dormidos y danzarines rayos de sol, las olas profundas que se encontraban en sus pupilas, de tan solo recordar ese par de ojos sentía que podría desfallecer, mi respiración fallaba y mi corazón se aceleraba.

\- ¿Y ahora de quién? -la voz de Chouchou me trasladó de vuelta al mundo real, la observé algunos minutos, aún medio perdida en mi telaraña de recuerdos, estaba segura que debía decir algo, pero no sabía que, su pregunta no había logrado penetrar en mi campo de atención, me miro con gesto frustrado y volvió a hablar, -¿Ahora de quién te has enamorado?

Mis mejillas ascendieron en forma de sonrisa, mostrando los hoyuelos algo chuecos que adornaban mi rostro, -De Jamie, Jamie Fraser. -levanté mi ejemplar del libro "Viajera" perteneciente a la saga "Outlander" de Diana Gabaldon, era el tercer libro, y no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por estar leyendo, acaricié la portada con gesto amoroso, estaba enamorada, había encontrado al amor de mi vida y no lo cambiaría por ningún otro hombre.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Ziri? ¿No estabas enamorada de él la semana pasada? ¿Y qué me dices de Simón Hunt, el de la portada toda romántica? A ese lo amabas el mes pasado, y si no me equivoco solo han pasado tres semanas. -Chouchou me observaba con ojo crítico e intimidante, levantando su ceja derecha en un arco perfecto, envidiaba aquél gesto suyo, yo solo podía levantar mi ceja izquierda, y jamás lograba mostrar tanta emoción como ella.

-Oh, ellos, aún los recuerdo con cariño. -mi rostro se coloreó de vergüenza. Chouchou era mi mejor amiga, por no decir la única, y siempre sufría mis constantes enamoramientos literarios, así como las resacas que me producían. -Esta vez es definitiva, no creo llegar a amar a ningún otro como a él, es único e incomparable... es todo un caballero... un chico de ensueño, y...

-Hima, cariño, yo sé que lo de Inojin te ha dolido, pero no puedes enfrascarte solo en... A sus órdenes. -La campanilla con sensor sonó anunciando la entrada de un cliente, Chouchou me guiño un ojo y salió del mostrador para tratar de conseguir la venta, me quedé sentada observando la portada de mi libro, tratando de contener las lágrimas, ya habían pasado tres meses y aún dolía como el infierno,Inojin y yo habíamos estado saliendo por ocho meses, nos habíamos conocido en una librería, peleamos por la última copia de "Las horas distantes" de Kate Morton, y al final habíamos decidido que podríamos leerlo juntos, sin querer y sin darme cuenta me había locamente enamorado de ese maldito bastardo mandón y perfeccionista, admirando su amor por la poesía, embelesada por esa aura de sofisticación que le rodeaba, me vi envuelta en una marea de obras de teatro y novelas clásicas, aunque odiara las primeras, fui la primera en decir te amo, «y la única», pues un sábado por la tarde, de un caluroso día de verano, él llego diciendo que todo se había ido al diablo, que se había enamorado de alguien más, que estaba harto de mi manera de meterme en los libros y dejarle a un lado; de querer, llorar y preocuparme por personajes inexistentes, que había encontrado a otra, a una mujer madura, a una chica a su altura. Y aquí estaba yo, tres meses después, enamorada de un hombre que solo existía en las páginas de un libro, en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero con los brazos vacíos, tratando de no llorar por el amor que me había dejado, el primer amor real que habitaba mi corazón, el único al que había deseado tanto, solo necesité un hombre para amar la idea del amor y tan solo una frase para acabar con lo que una vez había amado.

-Hima, ¿estás bien? -Fui vagamente consciente de la presencia de Chouchou a mi lado, me frotaba la espalda mientras esperaba paciente a que se detuvieran mis lágrimas. -Cariño, tienes que entender, sé que estos libros te ayudan a mantenerte ocupada, pero tienes que salir, olvidarte de ese canalla, encontrar un hombre real. Alguien que recoja los pedazos de tu corazón y los una, que te haga soltar suspiros a la nada, que te amé y confíes en él y que la pases bien, además hay algo que extraño mucho de ti... tenías una hermosa sonrisa; recuerdo como te brillaban los ojos de felicidad cada vez que estabas con Inojin, extraño la mujer radiante que eras y corría a la puerta para atender a un cliente, no quiero a la que se queda detrás y llora.

Esta se había convertido en una discusión común entre nosotras, ella trataba de impulsarme a salir con algún amigo suyo, y yo me negaba rotundamente alegando que tenía mucho que leer, que aún era demasiado pronto, que la herida seguía abierta, pero simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirme negando, y las escusas se hacían más insulsas al pasar los días. Inojin ya tenía a otra chica "cool" y era feliz, y yo debía hacer lo mismo, claro que mis personajes de libro eran grandiosos, mucho mejores que aquél idiota de pacotilla, pero Chouchou tenía razón, necesitaba algo de carne y hueso, algo que se pudiera agarrar.

-Está bien, tienes razón. -Ella me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con sus cejas diciéndome «¿Pero quién demonios eres tú?» y de verdad que no tenía la respuesta. -Saldré con ese amigo tuyo que dijiste, ¿cómo se llamaba?.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** **  
**

 **Este es el primer cap de esta nueva historia, si te gusto te invito a leer la version original en wattpad, la cual participa en los Premios_LW, espero me puedas apoyar con tu voto y comentario :3**

 **Nombre Original: —Mientras te Leó. © ||#P. LW||**

 **Autor Original: Ali_Rohan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas:** Shikadai Nara  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

Historia de regalo para Simi, por el apoyo que me ha brindado en "Después de ti".

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 2. Mr. Darcy.**_

Era una hermosa y soleada tarde del día domingo, el único día de descansó que tenía. En lugar de estar en casa, disfrutando de mí más reciente adquisición ("El tiempo entre costuras" de María Dueñas) Me encontraba sentada, sola y aburrida en una de las bancas del Centro Magno; esperando a mí ya por 20 minutos, retrasada cita.

Revise el teléfono celular y observé como el reloj cambiaba lentamente. El panorama de la gente que pasa es entretenido (para quien, como yo, no tiene nada mejor que obsevar) aún así,sólo puedo concentrarme en el rítmico "tap tap" de la suela de mí zapato exasperado contra el pavimento. Ya eran 21 minutos.  
Solté un bufido y con cansancio abrí el navegador para entrar a mí perfil en FanPad, la noche anterior había colgado un nuevo capítulo en «Ruthe» y estaba nerviosa. Era el primer capítulo que escribía desde mí ruptura con Inojin, y la escena en que había trabajado era bastante intensa y complicada. Odiaría si hubiese vuelto a Ruthe cliché.  
Era un proyecto que me había acompañado desde hacía varios meses y no deseaba arruinarla por un hombre que no valía la pena. Quería saber cómo lo habían tomado mis lectores, qué tenían que decir al respecto y qué tal se sentían con el nuevo giro en la trama. Sonreí al descubrir que tenía 3 nuevos reviews. Antes de que pudiera abrirlos, una enorme figura se posó ante mí.

—Lo siento tanto, el tráfico estaba terrible y aún tuve que dar varías vueltas en el estacionamiento buscando un lugar. —levanté la mirada y me topé con un pecho embutido en una camisa a cuadros demasiado ajustada, seguí levantando la vista hasta casi doblar el cuello, «demonios, este chico sí que es alto»

—Por Dios, ¿cuánto mides? —guardé silencio al notar como sus enormes y cejas de oruga se fruncían confundidas. Tal vez lo más normal hubiera sido decir "Hola" y ya.

—1.93 ¿y tú? —respondió con un pequeño titubeo en su voz, el rubor me subió por el pecho hasta invadirme cuello y mejillas, «Perfecto Himawari, has intimidado al chico y no han pasado ni cinco minutos»

—1.60 —La conversación había terminado y al parecer no quedaba mucho que decir. Mordí el interior de mí labio para retener un sonoro suspiro de frustración, de esos que son tan largos y molestos que ahuyentan a cualquiera. Definitivamente iba a aburrirme aquella tarde.

Caminamos juntos en silencio observando los brillantes aparadores, lujosas tiendas en las que definitivamente, yo jamás compraría nada. Odiaba el ir de shopping, sabía a la perfección que nada que vendieran ahí me quedaría. Ese tipo de establecimientos no comercializa la talla extra, y mis voluptuosas carnes y senos ni de broma cabrían en aquellas reducidas y ridículas prendas. Cerré los ojos con cansancio y frustración. El silencio estaba volviéndose incómodo, lo cual eran fuertes declaraciones para una persona que estaba tan a gusto en él. Lo observe de reojo, llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, pantalones ajustados y tenis de bota. Con el cabello oscuro algo crecido y pulcarmente peinado en una coleta, cejas gruesas y la perilla estilizada; conformaba el tipo de hombre que, de vernos en la calle, nos sacaríamos la vuelta. Alguien perteneciente a la extraña tribu suburbana conocida y catalogada como "Los Pepones" y yo, que sólo soy una empollona. Juntos. Saliendo. ¡Qué disparate! Aunque no sea la típica nerd o inadaptada social, igual era visible que nos movíamos en círculos diferentes. Estaba comenzando a detestarle por ello y probablemente él sentía lo mismo hacía mí.

—Tú... ¿estuviste mucho tiempo esperando? —su pregunta era demasiado débil, como sí el hablar conmigo fuese una horrible y tortuosa tarea. Evitando mirarme directamente a la cara, sentí que había hecho mal en aceptar la idea de Chouchou. Sabía que únicamente quería ayudarme, aún así, yo no necesitaba salir con nadie. Mucho menos con un tío que, con solo verle, te darías cuenta de que no soy su tipo de chica. Él debía estar acostumbrado a salir con las más lindas, con las niñas fresas y populares. Admitámoslo, en circunstancias normales (normales para los tipos como él) volverse loca ante los estantes llenos de libros y llorar entre sus páginas, es raro y hasta repelente.  
El hilo de mis pensamientos condensaron el aire, que pronto comenzó a sentirse pesado, casi asfixiante. Mí cabeza era como un globo de agua hirviendo, «¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿a quién mierda creía engañar?» Me había puesto el pantalón más nuevo de mi armario y una de esas blusas femeninas que Sarada solía llevar llena de orgullo y tan fácilmente... pero que sobre mí piel parecía un enorme y falso disfraz.  
«Díganos qué tiene nuestra hija, doctor. La pobre sufre Disfracitis aguda.»  
Atrapada en una especie de botarga que devoraba toda mí esencia, estaba tratando de aparentar algo que definitivamente jamás podría ¡ni querría llegar a ser!

—Sólo como treinta minutos, no te preocupes, sabía que no podía esperar un Mr. Darcy —se detuvo en seco quedando unos pasos detrás de mi, su mirada decía todo lo que tal vez no se animaría a decir, «¿Dónde diablos te has metido, hombre?» Pobre chico, no podía culparle. Dudaba que Chouchou le hubiese advertido con el desastre que iba a toparse. Hey chico, estás en todo su derecho de enfurecerte, ¡te han dado gato por liebre!

—¿Ah? —su rostro era todo un poema. Debatiéndose entre salir corriendo y dejarme muy atrás, o cumplir con su deber y soportarme el resto de la tarde. Deseaba tanto el decirle, «Vamos, vete a casa, la tortura ha terminado. Después de esto fingiré que no te conozco y viceversa. Es probable que me olvides en unos cuantos minutos, o mejor aún, tendrás una fantástica historia que contar a tus amigos, —: Hombre la hubieras visto, maquillada y peinada como si de verdad creyese que podría tener el derecho de estar parada a mí lado.» Quisiera haberle dicho esa y un mil de maldiciones. No lo hice. Probablemente movida por el egoísmo, porque, ¿qué chica como yo, no se sentiría honrada de que medio mundo la viese en una plaza comercial; con un chico como él? «Maldita, qué envidia me da» ¿Aja? Pura y llana vanidad.

—Oh, nada importante, al menos para ti. No lo entenderías. —y era verdad, ¿que haría él leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y sobre todo, ¿como podría compararse él con el impecable Fitzwilliam Darcy? Él era un hombre sencillamente perfecto, en verdad, apostaba mi mesada (aunque fuera una miseria de mesada, un insulto al término de mesada), que si se buscaba en la enciclopedia el significado de perfección, uno podría encontrarse ni más ni menos, con una ilustración de nuestro querido Darcy, un hombre de honor, de impecables modales, alguien confiable, que a pesar de su escaso tacto al hablar con la verdad, siempre se podría contar con su criterio. Él era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, preocupado por sus seres queridos, sin miedo al expresar sus opiniones y pensamientos. ¡Apuesto esta mesada y todas las mesadas de mí vida!

—Ahora entiendo porqué Chouchou y tú siguen siendo amigas después de tanto tiempo, eres igual de extraña que mi prima. —ahora fue mi turno de detenerme con cara de confusión, «¿Primos? ¿Chouchou y él?» Por Dios, entonces él debía ser...

—¿Shikadai? —la sonrisa de mi acompañante se hizo tan grande que invadió su rostro por completo, era como si toda su cara se convirtiera en una enorme y brillante sonrisa. Todo él resplandeció, y extrañamente eso me hacia sentir bien.

—El mismo, debí suponer que no me habías reconocido; aunque era de esperar, supongo que he cambiado un poco. —¿Un poco? ¿acaso estaba loco? aquella era la transformación mas asombrosa que había visto en toda mí corta vida. Nada tenía que ver con el pequeño y desgarbado chico que recordaba, él que por cierto, medía poco menos que yo. Su espalda se había ensanchado y ahora poseía músculos en lugares donde antes la carne se pegaba al hueso.

—¿Un poco? Hombre, ¿acaso no te has visto en el espejo? recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos eras incluso mas bajo que yo. Un niño fideo.

—¿Ah, sí? pues yo recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos eras más linda. —extrañamente mis mejillas se encendieron como como velitas de cumpleaños, «¿eso es un cumplido o estas insultándome de manera directa?» una de las partes mas internas y sensibles de mí, deseaba poder tomarlo como un buen comentario, pero la parte racional de este cerebro aún intentaba encontrarle el truco a lo dicho.

Mí cara debió de reflejar lo que pensaba. Nada nuevo, ya que poseo (muy a mí pesar) uno de los rostros más expresivos que pudieras encontrar. Leo comenzó a boquear y balbucear cosas totalmente incoherentes, «Idiota» primero me insultaba y después se muestra tan afectado. «Definitivamente este hombre no tiene ni un sólo pelo de Mr. Darcy» —Yo. No. No trataba de insultarte ni nada parecido, sólo estaba haciendo una broma, es, esto es extraño, lo siento.

—No me he sentido insultada, sé perfectamente que no soy lo que se dice "atractiva" y vivo tranquila con ese conocimiento. En cuanto a que esto es extraño, difiero totalmente en tú opinión. — Notesé que mí habla se hizo mucho más fluida al hallarme en confianza—. Me siento agradecida de que seas con quien debo pasar esta bonita tarde—, tomé su mano como el más natural de los gestos, como quién se reencuentra con un viejo amigo. Tal cual. —Así esto ya no podría considerarse una cita.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** **  
**

 **Bueno este ha sido el segundo capitulo y me gustaría informarles que estoy muy agradecida por haber pasado a la segunda ronda de Premios_LW, espero seguir avanzado en este reto que se me presenta en la vida, ya que como escritora esta historia es un reto personal, yo nunca escribo en primera persona, y menos aún me utilizó a mi como guía para un personaje, y ahora yo vengo siendo la protagonista de este nuevo proyecto (ya que no conocemos la personalidas de Hima estoy usando la mia), también agradezco a Consuelo Sánchez que me ayudo con la revisión del capitulo y ha hecho un bellisimo trabajo. M** **uchas Gracias por la oportunidad que me dan al leerme :D**

 **SunnyNara: Muchas gracias por ser la primera en darle oportunidad a mi historia, los fics dr la nueva generacion no son tan famosos por el momento y agradezco tu voto de confianza, como retribucion por ser la persona que bautizo este peroyecto con el primer review te ofrezco un shot de regalo, solo dime de que pareja lo deseas.**

 **MusaSpinelli: Yo tambien son fan de la pareja, esta es la sugunda historia que escribo de la nueva generacion, tr invito a que leas «Después de ti» en donde Himawari tiene rozes con estos tres hombres, (Inojin, Shikadai y Gaara)**

 **erikulloa20: Me han dicho que me concentro tanto en las descripciones de los sentimientos que dejo de lado los dialogos, y es probable que tengan razon, pero la verdad es que yo soy de agua y papel, y me encantan los personajes de sentimientos profundos y yo poder sentir lo que ellos.**

 **yosoytu123: De corazon agradezco la pasiencia que has tenido conmigo y que aun asi sigas leyendome, te confienzo que estoy trabajando nuevamente en «La Sombra de La Virgen» pero la historia era escrita en colaboracion con una amiga y esta ya no pudo continuar, es por eso que quedo en hiatus, el capitulo tres ya esta empezado y casi por terminar, espero subirlo antes de finalize el mes, asi como entregarte ese shot que aun te debo (si quieres cambiar la pareja avisame)**

 **sunny237: Tienes razon, aun hay muy pocos fics de la nueva generacion, y es por eso que estoy colaborando en abrirles camino, me alegra que me apoyes con tu lectura, y si por hay has leido algun buen fic de Hima te amaria si me lo recomendaras.**

 **simi: Encantada de tener tu aprobacion, y el que te preocupes por mi, ya estoy mejor, escribiendo gracias al cielo, ya que habia entrado en un fuerte bloqueo, pero ya estamos de nuevo en la accion, y esperando actualizar cuanto antes «Después de ti».**

 **sxem-yui28: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en wattpad y el que esta sea mi segunda historia que lees, gracias por tu fiel lectura y tu pasiencia ante mi tardanza.**

 **Si te gustó te invito a leer la version original en wattpad, la cual participa en los Premios_LW, espero me puedas apoyar con tu voto y comentario :3**

 **Nombre Original: —Mientras te Leó. © ||#P. LW||**

 **Autor Original: Ali_Rohan**


End file.
